A nonexpendable Asset
by ninelf95
Summary: Callie is a high school student who never knew her father untill her mother is murdered and she is sucked into her father's world. Can she find her first love in this tumultuous world? Or will she fail to just like her mother did? Gunnar Jensen/OC Set Before the first expendables movie which gives me plenty of time to write her in...
1. Chapter 1

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 1:

Sadness with a touch of excitement

"Mom! I'm home." Said the tall red head walking through the front door to her and her mother's home in upstate New York "Mom?" She called once more hearing noise coming from her living room "Mom?" she called a last time before reaching the doorway into the living room of the house. In her living room sat a group of some of the scariest men she had ever seen (except for the Asian guy, he was just kind of cut in a kitten sort of way.)

"Damn darlin'! You look just like your daddy." an older man with long graying said upon seeing her standing in the doorway

"Who are you people? And how do you know my father I don't even know my father?" The redhead said starting to back away from the room.

"Now hold on." said a very muscular middle-aged brunette standing from his spot on the couch "We're not going to hurt you?"

"I don't give a shit what you say." The red head said "How would I believe what you had to say anyway?"

"Fiery spirit just like her mama." Said the one with long graying hair

"How do you know my mom?" The red-head asked "who are you people?"

"I'm your father." Said the brunette

"My mom said she didn't know who my father is." Said the red-head "Where is my mom?" She said moving to look around the empty house

"When we got here…" Said the brunette "someone had already got to your mom."

"Where is she?" Asked the red-head

"She's upstairs." Said the Brunette "She's dead Callie."

"No!" Said Callie "I just saw her a few hours ago."

Callie was making a move to leave the room when two large hands grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"Let me go!" Yelled Callie

"Don't make me do something that we are both going to regret." Said a gruff low voice in hear ear, no more than a whisper.

"Callie." Said the brunette "We need you to come with us."

"Why?" Asked Callie

"Because someone is targeting you." Said a younger man with a shaved head

"Why would anyone be targeting me?" Said Callie

"Because of me." Said the brunette still standing

"Why you?" Asked Callie

"The work that I do angers a lot of people." Said the brunette and some of the people that I have angered would love to get a one up on me in any way that they can, and one of them found out that I had a daughter."

"Why would you care if I lived or died?" Asked Callie "As of ten minutes ago I wasn't even aware that I had a dad."

"Because even if they do not know their kids, fathers never want to see their children get hurt." Said the brunette

"Barney." Said the older man with the graying hair "We have to get going, they could be back any minute."

"You have to come with us." Said Barney to his daughter "You'll be safer with us."

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Callie

"Only if you think you have one." Said the man holding her by the shoulders

"Gunner you can let her go now." Said Barney to the man behind her

"We packed you a bag." Said the adorable Asian

"Yay. A group of men packed my bag for a, what I'm assuming will be a very long stay. Unless one of you is homosexual I will need to go shopping." Said Callie

"I don't know about anyone else but I've started to thing Yin Yang here may swing for that team." A short, bald man, with a weird ear said to her as he left the room.

"It's because I'm small isn't it?" Said Yin Yang as he walked out of the room "It's always because I'm small."

"You're not small you're fun sized." Callie said patting him on his shoulder as he left the room

"C'mon princess." Said the older man with long hair "It's time to go." He said threading his arm through hers.

"Tool." Barney said "Not my daughter. I'll kill you if you look at my daughter like that."

"No harm done." Said Tool unthreading his arm from Callie's "Gunnar? "You commin' " Tool said to the brute that held her before

"Yeah."Said Gunnar "I'm commin."

"What am I going to do about school?" Asked Callie as they all walked to the inconspicuous van parked across the street

"Damn!" Said Barney "You're still in school?"

"I'm seventeen." Said Callie "So yeah."

"Darlin'" said Tool "You ain't gonna need no schoolin for where we're goin'"

"Don't worry." Said Gunnar climbing with her into the back of the van "We make enough money for our lack of schooling."

"And what do you people do?" Asked Callie

"We can't tell you." Said the massive blond man as the van started up and sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 2: Setting in

After a long and boisterous ride in the back of a van with a loud bunch of men that she hardly knows, Callie is at her new home.

"Well this is it." Said Gunnar jumping out of the back of the van

"What is this?" Said Callie

"This is my home." Said Tool walking around the front of the van

"O god." Said Callie looking at the tattoo shop in horror "I don't have to live here do I?"

"No doll. Your daddy lives next door, right there." Tool said gesturing to the townhouse to the left of the tattoo parlor

"Oh joy." Said Callie following Barney into the tattoo parlor

"You really live here?" Asked Callie to Tool

"Yeah doll." Said Tool crossing the room to his seat in the house "You want a tattoo?"

"No thanks," Said Callie "Not today."

"Your loss doll." Said Tool grabbing a beer out of a cooler near his seat

"So what do you guys do?" Asked Callie dropping her bags and grabbing a seat on the sofa to the left of the large main room

"Don't ask." Said Toll Road from his seat next to Barney

"Super Spy?" Asked Callie "No. Biker Gang?"

"Nope." Said Yin Yang

"Well how do you expect me to live with you if I know nothing about you?" Asked Callie "I don't even definitively know that you are my real dad"

"Maybe you should take a leap of faith." Said Gunnar

"Because that's always worked so amazingly well for you Gunnar." Said Christmas

"Fuck you." Said Gunnar taking a deep swig of his beer from his spot leaning on the door frame

"Hey." Said Christmas raising his hands up in defeat "Only pointing out the positive."

"How am I supposed to know that you guys aren't the ones that I am supposed to be staying away from?" Said Callie "How do I know that you didn't kill my mom?"

"Callisandra Ross." Said Barney definitively "I would never do anything to harm you or your mother."

"I've never even met you before earlier today." Said Callie

"Yeah you have." Said Tool from his seat "But you were too little to remember."

"Do you know this picture?" Said Barney procuring from his pocket an old Polaroid photo that Callie knew very well she only carried it around in her pocket all through elementary school. It was her as an infant in her mother's arms with a large man with his arms wrapped around her. "I know it was a while ago but that fuzzy guy right there," He said pointing to the picture "was me."

"It's true doll." Said Tool "I took that lovely picture."

"That's you?" Asked Callie

"Yep." Said Barney "I lived with you for the first year of your life."

"They made the most amazing couple." Said Tool "A handsome guy, with a beautiful wife, and a happy baby what man could be happier."

"What happened," Asked Callie handing the photo back to Barney "To make you leave?"

"My job came back to kick me in the ass," Said Barney "I had to leave after that."

"And what job is that?" Asked Callie

"That dear," Said Hale "is none of your business."

"Damn." Said Callie "Well if none of you are going to tell me then I should hit the hay."

"I was going to stay here for a while." Said Barney "But I think Gunnar was gonna head out."

"Yeah." Said Gunnar from the doorway "I can take her home."

"Sounds good." Said Callie picking up her bags " Goodnight my mysterious rag tag bunch of guys."

"Goodnight." they all yelled back in unison

"C'mon." Said Gunnar heading out the door with Callie not far behind

"Where do you live?" Asked Callie as she followed Gunnar out of the house

"For now," Said Gunnar "I'm crashing on your dad's couch."

"Okay." Said Callie as they reached the front of the townhouse next door to Tools (If you could call it a townhouse)

"Well here it is." Said Gunnar opening up the front door, stepping into the house, and turning on the light

"It's a little bare." Said Callie walking into a Spartan like hallway

"Your dad doesn't keep much furniture at all." Said Gunnar "Guess that's gonna change now that he has a daughter living with him."

"I'm not to girly or anything, but this has got to change." Callie said gesturing to the bare walls and minimal furniture

"Yeah." Said Gunnar "Your dad subscribes to the whole four walls and a toilet theory."

"Wow."Said Callie "Where will I be staying?"

"Up here." Said Gunnar scaling the row of stairs in the corner of the room "That ones the bathroom." Gunnar said motioning to one of the three doors at the top of the stairs. "That one's your dad's bedroom." He said motioning to the left of the staircase. "And this one," Gunnar said traversing the small hallway to the last room at the top of the stairs "Is yours." He said opening the door to a fairly small room with a small bed pushed up against one of the dirty off-white walls with an open and empty closet on the other end of the room

"This is it?" Said Callie

Gunnar nodded

"You should go." Said Callie "Thank you for showing me my way."

"Are you alright?"Asked Gunnar

"I am going to cry," Said Callie with tears starting to form in her eyes "and I would rather do it without you seeing."

"Okay." Said Gunnar at a loss for words "Goodnight."

And with that Gunnar left Callie and walked right back down the stairs to lay on the couch to get some sleep that seemed to be alluding him, only to a few moments later hear quiet sobbing coming from Callies room upstairs. He contemplated what he should do but, upon knowing nothing else to do he tried to close his eyes for sleep hoping that soon she would stop her crying and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 3:

The morning after Callie came to live with Barney.

"So Tool," Said Barney walking into the tattoo parlor nice and early "Any news on the job?"

"Nope." Said Tool looking up from the paper he was reading "Not a peep, haven't even figured out who killed her yet."

"Well what should we do?" Asked Barney taking the seat across from Tool at his kitchen table

"I have a guy in deep with the government," Said Tool "who just happens to owe me a favor, so he is doing what he can to find everything he can out.

"Yeah we need to figure things out soon," Said Barney "because the shit is hitting the fan, they found Linda's body, and are looking for Callie as we speak."

"It'll be okay we'll keep her safe." Said Tool taking a gulp of his coffee

"I know." Said Barney getting up to get his own cup of coffee

"How is the kid?" Said Tool

"I have no idea." Said Barney "I haven't seen her since Gunnar took her home last night. I went home and Gunnar was asleep on the couch."

"Is he okay?" Asked Tool

"I have no idea." Said Barney

"I hope he's not using again." Said Tool

"So do I." Said Barney "I know he needs my help, but it's different now that he is living under the same roof as my daughter."

"Speak of the devil." Said Tool looking up to see Gunnar coming in through the back door

"I hope it was good speak." Gunnar groaned as he made his way over to the coffee pot

"How's Callie?" Asked Tool

"Since last night I have no idea," Said Gunnar "I think she's still asleep."

"Well that's good right?" Asked Barney

"Not really."Said Gunnar

"Why?" Asked Barney

"Well she cried herself to sleep last night." Said Gunnar "I make a motion for you to have to deal with that from now on."

"Why did she cry herself to sleep last night?" Asked Tool

"Well when she saw her bare room," Said Gunnar "everything seemed to sort of come to the forefront of her mind all at once and it brought her back to reality."

"I imagine," Said Tool "If I was her age in the same mess I would probably do the same thing."

"I do need to fix the room thing." Said Barney "I have plenty of money left over from the last mission, I could take a couple thousand and buy all of her stuff she needs."

"The sooner the better." Said Barney

"We can't do it in the next couple of days," Said tool "We meet with the informant in D.C tomorrow."

"Well she needs this stuff now so…" Said Barney looking at Gunnar

"Fuck no." Said Gunnar "Don't look at me."

"If you can handle the room stuff today," Said Barney " then I can talk to Christmas about getting Lacy to take her clothes shopping tomorrow."

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Gunnar looking like he would rather be dead

"If you want to be crashing on my couch anymore then no." Said Barney definitively

"Fine." Said Gunnar leaning over to rest his head on the table

"Here," said Barney "is my card. Take her out to buy some coffee and then go buy her anything that she would like.

"Anything?" Said Gunnar

"What?" Asked Barney "I am going to be one of those parents."

"Now what?" Asked Gunnar

"You go wake a teenage girl up before noon." Said Tool "Go with god my son." Tool said while making the motion of the cross

""Hey." Said Gunnar knocking on the door to Callie's room

"Go away." Said Callie from her bed on the other side of the door

"It's time to get up." Said Gunnar

"No." Said Callie

"Wake up of I'm coming in." Said Gunnar

"Fuck you." Said Callie

"Okay I'm coming in," Said Gunnar "You have been warned.

As soon as he opened the door a very flat and hard pillow came hurtling across the room and hit home right on the bridge of Gunnar's nose

"Fuck kid." He said holding his nose "Get up. Your dad sent me to take you shopping."

"No." Callie said rolling over in bed

"Alright kid you leave me no choice." Said Gunnar as he threw off her sheets and picked her up along with one of her bags and deposited her neatly on the bathroom floor

"Get dressed quick." Said Gunnar "We roll out in five minutes."

"Fuck you!" Yelled Callie the whole sound of the profanity echoing through the townhouse while Gunnar walked out the door chuckling and shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 4:

"Damn." Said Callie walking out of the door to her father's townhouse to Gunnar's awaiting truck "It's early."

"It's noon." Said Gunnar

"Exactly." Said Callie opening the door to the passenger side of the car "What are we even doing?"

"We are going to refurbish your room." Said Gunnar with a hint of disdain in his voice

"Where's bio-dad?" Asked Callie

"He is out of town for the next couple of days." Said Gunnar " He left about an hour ago."

"So now I have to go shopping with a big, burly, Germanic dude," Said Callie "Oh this should be fun,"

"Hey," Said Gunnar "I'm not jumping for joy either. I'm just glad that I don't have to take you clothes shopping."

"Oh," Said Callie "So I'm stuck with another big, burly, dude for that?"

"Nope," Said Gunnar putting the truck into gear "You are stuck with a big, burly, dude's girlfriend."

"Good." Said Callie "I was afraid you didn't let girls come to party, in whatever it is that you do."

"We don't let girls come to party in whatever it is that we do." Said Gunnar

"And what is that?" Asked Callie

"None of your business." Said Gunnar with finality

"Fine," Said Callie "Where are we going shopping?"

"Target." Said Gunnar "And any place else that we need to go too."

"Yay…" Said Callie

"What do you need for your room?" Asked Gunnar walking down an aisle of target with a cart, and a look of disdain on his face

"I don't know." Said Callie "How much am I allowed to spend?"

"A couple thousand," Said Gunnar "And there's a couple thousand for clothes tomorrow."

"Thousand?" Asked Callie "I've only ever bought stuff for a couple hundred at most, where did he get all of the money?"

"Work." Said Gunnar

"Of course." Said Callie "Well I pretty much need everything."

"What kind of everything?" Said Gunnar pulling up to a stop in the teenage looking aisle

"Well first I should pick a color or a theme." Said callie

"What color?" Asked Gunnar

"Well I don't like pink very much, and black is too dark." Said Callie considering the colors available

"Okay," Said Gunnar

"What about teal?" Asked Callie picking up a Teal colored throw pillow to show to Gunnar

"What the fuck is teal?" Asked Gunnar

"This is Teal." Said Callie showing him the almost blue, but still kind of green pillow.

"Okay so do you want to go Teal?" Asked Gunnar with Teal rolling off of his lips as if it was a foreign word

"I think so." Callie said dropping the pillow into the basket

"What else do you need?" Asked Gunnar

"Well I'm gonna need shelving, bed clothes, wall hangings, some electronics, curtains…" Said Callie "and a lot more stuff."

"Wow okay," Said Gunnar "go ahead and shop."

"Okay." Said Callie "Should I get black or blue shelving?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Asked Gunnar

"No." Said Callie "I'm gonna get white."

"Okay." Said Gunnar

"Here hold these." Said Callie handing Gunnar two different mirrors, one with a black border, and one with intricate designs along the border

"I want that one." Said Callie pointing to the one with the intricate border "You can put the other one back."

Callie went to look at more stuff for her room when Led zeppelin's Ramble on started to play from Gunnar's pocket

"Hey Barney." Said Gunnar into his phone watching Callie ponder which comforter set to get

"Hey Gunnar how is she?"

"She's good." Said Gunnar "She was a bitch to wake up, and she's got hell of a mouth on her."

"Sounds like my girl." Said barney

"What do you need?" Asked Gunnar into the phone

"We met the informant half-way, and talked with him." Said Barney "And it's not good."

"What happened?" Asked Gunnar

"The C.I.A isn't behind it." Said Barney

"Who is?"

"Do you remember the big mission about two years ago that we went up against some former KGB?" Asked Barney

"Of course," Said Gunnar "who could forget Viktor the Russian giant? That man put me too shame, on the size scale."

"Well they've been looking for a once over on us since we screwed them over." Said Barney "Most of us don't have family, and they didn't go after Lacy because Christmas lives so close. They found out about Linda, and with her living so far away from me, they went after her, they were, and possibly still are trying to go after Callie."

"Well what are we going to do?" Asked Gunnar

"I think that we should go pay Viktor Arlovski a visit." Said barney

"Sounds good to me." Said Gunnar


	5. Chapter 5

Anon-expendable Asset

Chapter 5

What's your type?

"Hey." Said Callie walking down the steps into the living room "Gunnar, can we get some food?"

"Sure." Said Gunnar from his spot on the couch in front of the TV "What kind do you want?"

"I don't care." Said Callie moving towards Gunnar "Anything's good."

"Do you want to order in or go out?" Said Gunnar turning towards Callie

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Callie looking at Gunnar

"Yeah," Said Gunnar with an air of annoyance "Why?"

"You're a little pale." Said Callie "And your eyes are a little bloodshot."

'I'm fine." Said Gunnar getting up "Let's go eat."

"Sure." Said Callie

As soon as Callie left her seat on the couch to go grab her jacket the front door slammed open and the whole expendables squad filtered into the apartment

"Hey kids," Yelled Toll Road "behaving ourselves?"

"Fuck you Toll!" Yelled Gunnar looking to Barney "You're home early."

"Yeah." Said Barney putting the take-out bags in his hands down on his kitchen counter "We got done a bit early and figured we'd head home. How's my little girl?" Asked Barney looking to Callie

"I don't know." Said Callie "How's my sperm donor?"

"Ouch." said Hale seating himself on the couch

"Word's hurt." Said Yin Yang jumping up to sit on a kitchen counter

"How was shopping?" Asked Tool sitting at the kitchen table

"It was good." Said Callie "I bought a lot of stuff… Thanks for the money by the way." She said looking to Barney

"You're welcome." Said Barney "Hey Christmas?"

"Yeah." Yelled Christmas from the couch

"Is Lace still good to take her clothes shopping tomorrow?" Asked Barney

"Yeah," Said Christmas "and I have nothing better to do so I am going with."

"You said there would be no more shopping with big burly dudes." Said Callie looking at Gunnar

"Hey." Said Gunnar "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

"Big, Burly, Dudes." Asked Toll Road

"That's what she keeps calling us," Said Gunnar "with the exception of Jackie Chan over there." Said Gunnar making a motion to where Yin Yang was seated

"Hey!" Said Yin Yang "I work hard."

"No offence guys," Said Callie "but you are some big, burly, dudes. I say being brutally honest."

"Come and eat." Said Tool "Talk more about who's bigger than who after food."

"I think that it's just because she thinks we're hot." Said Hale grabbing some Chinese food from one of the bags

"We are hot." Said Christmas taking a bite out of his chicken

"Some of you maybe." Said Callie "But none of you are my type."

"Why is that?" Asked Yin Yang

"I refuse to answer," Said Callie taking a bite out of some rice "Lest I incriminate myself."

"What is your type?" Asked Toll Road "Who do you date?"

"I don't date, never have." Said Callie

"Never?" asked Barney

"Nope." Said Callie "I don't see what the big deal is. I don't date, I do however seem to have a type when it comes to the celebrities, or fictitious people."

"Well then." Said Tool "What is it?"

"I'd rather not." Said Callie

A chorus went up among the boys egging her on

"Okay." Said Callie "Okay. " Normally, I like larger guys, kind of muscular, tall's a plus, I prefer blondes, nationality doesn't matter, and there's always girls' attraction to guys with a little bit of damage."

"Anything else?" Asked Christmas through a cocky grin

"My mom always said I had daddy issues." Said Callie looking to Barney "I wonder why… so I've never really cared about age."

"Well." Said Tool "Sounds like you would love gunnar."

"Tool?" Asked Barney shooting Tool a dirty look "What are you talking about?"

"He's right." Said Christmas taking a drink from his beer "Just think about it."

"Gunnar's Tall." Said Toll Road "And Blonde."

"Muscular." Said Hale

"And definitely has issues." Said Yin Yang

"Fuck you Chinaman." Said Gunnar looking to Yin Yang

"They'd make cute kids." Said Tool

"On that note." Said Callie getting up from the table "I am going to sleep."

"Shopping bright and early tomorrow." Said Christmas

"We're leaving at two tomorrow afternoon." Said Barney "After shopping you'll be here alone, Tool will be next door if you need him."

"Okay." Said Callie "Goodnight."

"Okay Gunnar." Said Barney as soon as Callie was up the stairs

"Yeah?" Asked Gunnar

"Are you using again?" Asked Tool

"Using what?" Asked Gunnar

"You know gad damned well what!" Exclaimed Barney "You are using while living in the same house as my daughter."

"It has to stop." Said Tool

"It stops or you are out." Said Barney

"You won't make me go." Said Gunnar

"Why not?" Asked Barney

"All the things I know." Said Gunnar "I could put you all in the ground."


	6. Chapter 6

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 6

"Okay." Said Lacy walking into the store "What kind of clothes do you like to wear?"

"I don't know." Said Callie looking wearily around at all of the clothing racks "Jeans."

"Do you like punky, or preppy, or rocker."Asked Lacy with her hand in Lee's

Lee rolled his eyes "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Snapped Lacy "Well?"

"I don't know." Said Callie "More biker-esque I guess."

"There. Now we are making strides." Said Lacy walking over to a clothing rack and handing Callie clothing article after clothing article filling her arms completely full of clothes and then turning to Lee to fill his arms up completely and leading them both to the changing rooms in the back

"Alright." Said Lacy "I hand you an outfit, you put it on come out and show us with no complaints."

"Fine." Said Callie taking the first outfit Lacy offered up

"Why are you so mean to her?" Asked Lee

"I guess since you guys took her she needs someone that isn't a fun dad." Said Lacy "So I guess that's where I must fit in."

"You're gonna be the mean mom." Said Lee "I might like that." Said Lee kissing her neck

"Should I go back in?" Said Callie with her first outfit "Or am I okay?" Asked Callie as she walked out to the pair kissing next to the mirrors in the changing area of the store

"Oh no." said Lacy breaking up the kiss "It's okay we were don't anyway."

"How's this one." Asked Callie

"It looks great."Said Lacy "Lee?"

"Yeah it looks hot." Said lee

"Lee!" Said Lacy elbowing him in the ribs

"What?" Said Lee looking unashamed

"What does Gunnar like?" Asked Lacy looking to Lee

"How should I know?" Asked Lee

"Why is Gunnar important?" Asked Callie before she went back into the changing room

"Well." Said Lacy "I heard from a little bird that you two could have a thing going on soon." Said Lacy

"Who?" Callie asked shooting a bad look at Lee

"I didn't say it." Said Lee throwing his hands up in defeat "Whatever she say's was completely inferred."

"He's totally her type though." Said lacy as soon as she sent Callie back into the dressing room with another outfit

"Totally her type does not include drug addicts." Said lee

"Love is love." Said Lacy

"Gunnar's a drug addict?" Asked Callie walking out of the dressing room

"Don't discount him on it." Said Lee "He's just had a hard life."

"He's damaged." Said Lacy "Just like you like." Earning her a look from Lee as Callie yet again stepped back into the dressing room

"Alright Callie." Lee said looking at his watch "Time's up. You can go home now."

"Finally." Said Callie gathering up the clothes that she was going to buy "Never thought I'd get out of this fucking place."

The boys:

"Okay guys." Said Barney as they were all boarding the plane "We need to get in, get out and get home."

"No lose ends." Said Toll Road

"No lose ends." Said Barney "Callie is with Tool. We need to figure out who's after her soon, so nothing bad happens to anyone that we love understand?"

A chorus of yes' went up all around

"Alright." Said Barney "Let's fly."


	7. Chapter 7

A non-expendable asset

Chapter 7:

The boys:

"What's the plan?" Asked Lee from the co-pilot seat on the plane

"Were gonna touch down in a small town 100 klicks outside of Moscow." Said Barney from the pilot seat "Viktor's group is located about 10 klicks from this town." "We ride into town, and we get a hold of Viktor without making much noise. If they aren't behind it then I would like to not completely piss them off."

"Makes sense." Said Lee

"Yin." Said Barney

"Yeah." Said Yin Yang looking up from his spot on the plane bench

"You are in charge of getting us in without any noise." Said Barney "We need to keep this quiet."

"It's because I'm small, isn't it?" Said Yin

"No." Said Barney "It's because I know you can do it."

Callie:

Callie was asleep in her now put together bed when a knock came at her door

"Doll." Said Tool from the other side of the door "It's one, I figured we could go out and do something while the guys are away."

"Go away." Said Callie through her pillow "Need… Sleep."

"I warned ya' doll." Said Tool opening the door "I'm coming in."

"No…" said Callie wrapping herself farther into the blanket

"C'mon doll." Said Tool sitting down on the side of her bed "We are going out."

"Hmmm…" Said Callie groaning sleepily, sitting up, and rubbing her eyes.

"Food…" Said Callie

"Yes." Said Tool "Getting up from her bed to take in her room, which was now a wonderfully put together place, with teal and white furniture. The thing that caught Tool's eye was her walls. There were some things to decorate the walls, but the most eye catching thing was the breathtakingly beautiful murals that now lined the walls. One of a waterfall, one of a valley with a horse running through with the wind in its hair, and one of a beautiful sky view of a mountain line.

"Doll." Said Tool as he was getting up "Did you paint these?"

"Yeah." Said Callie getting out of bed "I know. They're awful, but Sperm donor said I could paint so I went with it."

"They are anything but awful doll." Said Tool walking towards the one of the mountain "You ever thought about doing anything with art?"

"No not really." Said Callie starting to run a brush through her hair "I was probably going to end up getting some monotonous job that has to do with science."

"Well." Said Tool " Since that's probably not going to happen now, would you want to learn how to do tattoos?"

"Really?" Asked Callie "Looking out of her closet that she had started to rummage through to find an outfit

"Yeah." Said Tool "Neither of us has anything better to do."

"I would love to." Said Callie

"Well." Said Tool "Let's go grab some lunch and we'll start."

Later:

"Okay doll." Said Tool from his seat at his work table "The first step to becoming a tattoo artist is getting a tattoo."

"You want me to get a tattoo?" Asked Callie

"Yeah." Said Tool "How can you give them if you have never had one?"

"Makes sense." Said Callie "What should I get?"

"Whatever you want." Said Tool starting to get his tattooing stuff together

"I seriously have no idea." Said Callie

"What about a raven?" asked Tool "They are pretty cool."

"I do like Poe." Said Callie

"Well then get over here." said Tool "Where do you want it?" Asked Tool as Callie sat down]

"Right above my hip." Said Callie indicating to the spot.

"Okay." Said Tool starting up his tattoo gun "This is going to hurt." He said as he lifted up her shirt and Started giving Callisandra Ross her first tattoo.

Her dad was going to be soooo pissed when he found out. She kind of liked it…


	8. Chapter 8

A non-Expendable asset

Chapter 9

"Callisandra Ross!" Exclaimed Barney walking through the door as Tool was finishing up her tattoo "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I. Sperm donor." Said Callie "Am getting a tattoo."

"Tool." Said Lee dropping his stuff to sit down on the couch " I would run if I were you."

"Hey." Said Tool "I asked her if she would be my tattoo apprentice, to do that it's only fair I give her one."

"Why the hell would you give my teenage daughter a tattoo!?" Exclaimed Barney "Without my permission!"

"I like it." Said Callie looking to her almost finished raven

"No Callisandra." Said Barney still enraged "Go home."

"Wow sperm donor really?" Asked Callie "Been gone all of this time daddy, and the first thing I do that has a morally grey area and you send me to my room like an infant. Fucking lovely daddy. I was just leaving anyway. Tool we'll finish this up tomorrow." she said gesturing to her tattoo

"Alright doll, I was just gonna call it quits anyway." Said Tool setting down his tattoo gun "I'm about to get an earful from your daddy anyway."

"I'll come with you." Said Gunnar to Callie as she headed out of the door

…

"Okay Gunnar." Said Callie walking into the house still able to hear the yelling coming from the townhouse next door "I'm going to be.." She trailed being lifted up off of the ground and pushed into wall Gunnar's lips smashing into hers. "Mmmm.." mumbled Callie through Gunnar's lips tasting n acidic taste but not thinking anything of it. "Gunnar…" Callie said coming up for air "What was that for?"

"You were so fucking hot when you were getting that fucking tattoo." Said Gunnar "I couldn't resist, don't tell your dad." He said going in for another deep kiss "You taste so sweet."

"I had fruit for lunch." Said Callie smiling Gunnar letting her slide down the wall and leaving her to stand looking up at him

"Gunnar?" Callie asked

"Mhm." Said Gunnar untangling his fingers from her hair

"That was my first kiss."

"Fucking tattoo." Gunnar said leaning down for one last kiss


	9. Chapter 9

A non- expendable asset

Chapter 10

"Callie!" Yelled Barney knocking on Callie's door the day after getting the tattoo… the morning after her first kiss…

"What?" mumbled Callie against her comforter

"We need to talk." Said Barney through the door

"No asshat." Said Callie still in bed "I need to sleep."

"You should respect your father." Said Barney opening the door

"You are not my father." Said Callie turing over in her bed to face the opposite wall

"Yes I am." Said Barney stopping at the foot of her bed. "Now wake up."

"No." Said Callie pulling her comforter closer around her

"Alright." Said Barney "I warned you." He said before yanking her blankets clear off of her bed

"Son of a bitch!" Said Callie sitting up in bed

"Now get dressed we are going to breakfast." Said Barney leaving the room

"Fuck you sperm donor!" Yelled Callie after him

"Five minutes or I'm coming back up." Said Barney ascending the stairs

"Fine." Grumbled Callie getting up to go to her closet to shuffle around for a moment to produce jeans and a blouse, still tired she stripped off her shirt not realizing that she left her door open

A whistle came from behind her "Wow." Said Gunnar "You looking for a repeat of last night?"

Whipping around, and covering herself Callie stared dumb struck at Gunnar leaning against her doorway "Gunnar!" Exclaimed Callie "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just taking in the view." Said Gunnar "I would love to take it a step further if you know what I mean." Gunnar said with a wink

"Gunnar no!" Said Callie throwing a pillow at him

"What?" Asked Gunnar "Am I not good enough for your golden snatch?

"It's not that." Said Callie finally gaining up the courage to slip a shirt on "It's that sperm donor would kill you, and I've never done… that before so yeah I don't know…"

"What's wrong baby?" Said Gunnar moving painstakingly closer to Callie eventually looking down at her to rest his hands on her waist "Afraid of me?" He asked planting a small kiss on her lips

"No." She said placing a timid kiss on his neck "Just wary." Hearing a car horn outside "I have to go now." Callie said turning to leave out of her door

"Now. Now." Said Gunnar grabbing her at the waist from behind "This conversation is not over. I will have you eventually, and you will scream my name."


	10. Chapter 10

A non- expendable asset

Chapter 11:

"My god how long does it take women to get dressed?" Said Barney looking out of his truck window at her

"As long as it takes asshat." Said Callie sliding into the truck next to him

"You should be nicer to your father." Said Barney putting the truck into drive

"I'll be nice to my father when I would like to be nice to my father." Said Callie staring out of her window

"What would your mother think about you treating me like this?" Asked Barney from the driver's seat

"I don't know." Said Callie not taking her eyes off of the glass that made up the passenger side window "She's dead if you haven't heard… because of you."

"I loved your mother." Said Barney I would have never done anything to harm her on purpose

"But on accident it still happened anyway." Said Callie

"I know you have only been her for a short while," Said Barney pulling into a rundown parking lot, "but what can I do to make your life happier."

"You could have never come into my life." Said Callie pushing her door open as soon as they were stopped "Where are we?"

"We are in the best greasy spoon restaurant that there is." Said Barney walking towards the rundown store front

"Okay…" Said Callie "Why?"

"It's quiet here, and I can have the conversation that I need to have with you," Said Barney "While having a nice home cooked breakfast."

"Well…" Said Callie after they had been seated and ordered their food "What do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to tell you where your life is going to be going from now on." Said Barney

"Okay…" Trailed Callie taking a sip out of her drink "where is my life going to be going from now on?"

"Well." Said Barney "There are a lot of things that you are not going to like that I am going to have to tell you."

"Like what?" Asked Callie

"My profession." Said Barney looking mildly solemn

"Which is?" Asked Callie leaning forward in her seat with interest

"I am a mercenary for hire." Said Barney to Callie "I kill people for a living."

"I called it!" Exclaimed Callie

"What?" Asked Barney

"The other day," Said Callie "I asked Gunnar what you guys did, but he wouldn't tell me, and I guessed mercenary."

"Okay then." Said Barney "That bit of news went better than expected."

"What else do you have for me major asshat?" said Callie

"You cannot do anything that you have to use government provided papers for." Said Barney

"Why?" asked Callie

"You are officially on the amber alert system because no one can find you." Said Barney

"What does that mean?" Asked Callie

"No School, no college, no working without it being under the table, and no marriage." Said Barney in one fell swoop

"Well what am I supposed to do with my life then?" Asked Callie

"I was wondering if you would like to become one of us." Said Barney "Expendable."

"Expendable." Said Callie "No pressure."


	11. Chapter 11

" .No!" Said Yang from the side of a punching bag that Callie was at least attempting to work on

"What am I doing wrong now?!" Said Callie drenched in sweat

"Your fist." Said Yang grabbing her hand "Your thumb is inside of your other fingers."

"Is it not supposed to be?" Asked Callie opening her hand

"No it's not." Said Yang "You'll end up breaking it on a mission if you punch things like that."

"That would not be good." Said Callie putting her hand in a fist the proper way to go back to the punching bag

"How's the first self defense lesson going?" Asked Barney walking into the small gym with two coffees in his hand

"Good." Said Callie

"Terrible." Said Yang

"Why terrible." Said Barney handing Callie a coffee

"She can't punch." Said Yang "Why do we have to give her some of the money?"

"Why are you always caught up on money?" Asked Barney

"Because I need more money." Said Yang

"I am sorry to hear that." Said Barney clasping his hand over his friends shoulder "Well, is she ready?"

"It's just her first lesson." Said Yang

"Well." Said Barney "Her first mission is next week."

"Next week!" Said Yang, and Callie at just about the same time

"Yep." Said Barney "You better be ready."

"Um… Okay." Said Callie

"In the mean time," Said Barney "I am off to get supplies for the job, so I will be gone for a few days."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Asked Callie starting to unwrap her hands

"I guess you and Gunnar are going to have to figure it out." Said Barney

"Me and Gunnar?" Asked Callie

"He's going to be home all weekend with you."

"Yay." Said Callie "Sounds exciting."

"Gunnar! I'm home!" Yelled Callie walking into the townhouse

"In here!" Yelled Gunnar from the living room

"What are we watching?" Asked Callie flopping down on the couch, on the opposite end of where Gunnar was seated

"How it's made." Said Gunnar

"The engineering show?" Asked Callie

"Problem?" Asked Gunnar

"No. I love it. I used to watch it all of the time when I was in engineering at school." Said Callie "But why are you watching it?"

"I like science." Said Gunnar

"Well…." Said Callie "Good for you."

"Callie." Said Gunnar turning to look at her

"Hm?"

"I was thinking," Said Gunnar moving closer to her "about the other day?"

"Yeah?" Said Callie leaning towards him

"We never really finished." Said Gunnar grabbing the back of her head, and pulling her closer

"You know," Said Callie "My dad's going to be gone all weekend."

"Is he?" Asked Gunnar hovering over her face to look at her lips "More for me then." He said Finally leaning in to lay a soft kiss on her lips. She shifted closer to him, and to his surprise was the one to deepen the kiss. As she deepened the kiss Gunnar moaned, and tangled his fingers in her hair. He pulled her over to rest completely on his lap. His hands roamed up, and down her sides resting on her hips.

"Wanna keep going?" Asked Gunnar breaking the kiss to kiss her down her jawline towards her collar bone leaving a trail of kisses along the way

"Yeah." Said Callie leaning in to kiss his neck

Gunnar moved to pull Callie's shirt off before she stopped him.

"The next step babe.' He said tearing her shirt off to continue his trail of kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter? Whatever I haven't had time to write in a while…

"Gunnar?" Callie asked pulling his head up from laying a kiss on her collar bone so he could look at her in the eye

"Yes." He said Annoyed that she was making him stop again

"You taste funny." She said to him her brain starting to put two and two together.

"Everyone has their own taste baby." Said Gunnar

"It's not that." Said Callie "You taste acidic."

"It's nothin' babe." Said Gunnar "Let's keep going."

"Gunnar?" Said Callie one more time warranting an exasperated look from Gunnar "Are you using?"

"How would you know I was using?" Asked Gunnar

"Well." Said Callie "I overheard some of the guys. So are you using or not?"

"It's no business of yours either way." Said Gunnar

"Well, I would want to know if the guy I was about to sleep with is a meth head."

"Fuck you!" Said Gunnar

'"Gunnar, I think that you should get out of my house." Said Callie standing up and putting her shirt on

"Your house?" Asked Gunnar "You don't even want to be here, all you do is complain about being here!"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Said Callie "This is my house! Now get your shit and get out of it."

"What if I say no?" Said Gunnar grabbing her wrist

"Oh you won't be saying no." Said Callie grabbing his hand and applying pressure to the point near his pinkie finger causing him to go rigid with pain

"What the fuck!" Yelled Gunnar standing up and throwing her back "You psycho bitch!"

"Get out of my fucking house!" Screamed Callie at Gunnar

Tool just opening the door of his townhouse to drop off some groceries that he had bought, when he heard a commotion next door.

"What if I say no?" Gunnar's voice?

"Oh you won't be saying no." Callie?

"What the fuck! You psycho bitch!"

At that point Tool knew something was wrong. Gunnar was fucked up. Tool made sure he had his gun when he opened up the door. He saw Callie putting her shirt on and Gunnar screaming about her being a psycho bitch.

"Gunnar!" Yelled Tool, now in the living room "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I was gonna get laid Tool," Said Gunnar from the floor "Now get out of here."

"Gunnar." Said Tool "You are fucked up, you need to leave. Get your shit and get the fuck out of here."

"Make me." Said Gunnar

"You are going to get out of my house or I am going to have my father kill you nice and slow."

"Fine. You Psycho bitch." Gunnar said getting up and storming out of the house

"We do not need to tell your dad about this." Said Tool

"No we do not." Said Callie straightening herself up from her spot on the floor

"I don't know about you but I am going to go to bed." Said Callie

"Lock the door, and put a gun under your pillow." Said Tool "He should be better by tomorrow, but if anything happens I'm right next door."

"Goodnight." Said Callie as she was heading up the steps

**Hey everyone! Thanks for keeping up with my story. I am so sorry that it has been sooo long since an update, but my computers keyboard is broken, and I just got a plug-in keyboard, so that I may still use my computer effectively. I will be updating a lot now. PM me for all questions, comments, or concerns, but be nice because I can be mean to whoever is mean to me… **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Since moving in with her father Callie had not been allowed out on her own. But to her relief at noon Tool pulled away in his truck leaving her completely alone. Callie figured that she had some time and she wanted a good coffee for a change instead of the usual military grade swill. Callie, after some searching of the small townhouse Callie found the keys to the old truck that her dad kept in the garage. She put the truck into gear, and went along her way. Callie stopped at the first coffee joint that she could find. It wasn't a Starbucks but it would do. She put the truck into park and ordered herself a large black coffee. She also figured "What the hell." And bought the six dollar New York Times. Callie sat herself in the corner feeling more normal than usual and began reading her paper. She had gotten to the art section when she felt the table move a little as a body sat down across from her. Upon her lowering the paper she found it to be an attractive young man.

"Can I help you?" I asked Callie to the new "mystery man"

"Well." Said the young man taking a sip out of his coffee "I saw you from across the shop and I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime."

Wow a very attractive guy just asked her out after another pretty attractive guy tried to have sex with her. She wasn't much to look at, so she figured that her guy luck had finally changed.

"I would love to." Said Callie "What did your name happen to be?"

"I'm Dimitri." He said to her extending his hand for her to shake

"Callie." She said taking his hand

"Well Callie." He said to her "When are you free?"

"I'm free tonight actually." Said Callie

"Well that sounds great," Said Dimitri "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Before you go," Said Callie grabbing his arm as he got up to go "Where is your accent from?"

"Russia." He said finally walking away

"How is she Tool?" asked Barney on the other end of the cell phone

"She's doing good." Said Tool "She thinks I don't know she's gone, but she actually went out for coffee. "

"You let her go out to coffee!" Yelled Barney "Don't worry I had someone tail her to make some quick money."

"Last I heard she was chatting with a guy, over a paper, and a coffee." Said Tool "And before you ask, yes he does check out. He's a college student, he's working on his doctorate."

"Okay." Said Barney conceding "Just make sure that you keep a proper eye on her."

"I will Barney. You can trust me." Said Tool hanging up the phone


	14. Brief Letter

Hi guys. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have serious writers block on this story. If you guys have any ideas on this story send me a PM it could be featured. I'm going to try and be able to write more but for now I'm starting a new fic. I'll come back to this when I can. Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 14

To all who wondered: Why is Callie acting so normal when her mother has just died horribly? Well I am sorry to break it to you folks Callie has PTSD. Before you worry about my knowledge on this illness, I have had very personal dealings with it and I will leave it at that. She has gone numb. I just haven't had enough chapters written to really show it. She will be melting down sometime soon. Just not now. So you will have to wait to be fully justified. I thank all of you for the reads and suggestions. It is spring break from school for a while so I will be able to write more I hope to put out four chapter by the end of this week. Wish me luck

Callie was having to face the serious facts; she had never in her life been on a date. Sure what happened between her and Gunner happened, but it still was not a date. Now she has a date will devilishly handsome Dimitri. Tall, Lean, with a killer fucking accent. This is a time that she would have actually been pleased to have anyone here to talk to, mostly she wanted her mom. Her mom. Just thinking about her mom forced her eyes start to prickle with tears. Just a few weeks ago her mom was always there when she woke up in the morning, when she went to school, and when she got home for the night. Now she was going on her first date, and had depressed herself thinking about it that she was losing the drive to even do this. What if they had sex? Not that she didn't know what she was doing, but she had only learned it from movies and the internet. Now she had to pick out an outfit to match, and she had no where to start.

"Think Callie." She said to herself "You need to fucking think! You have your first date in two hours. What do you do?

Lacy! She had Lacy's number from the first time that they went clothes shopping. It wasn't the person that she really needed but it would work. She dialed the number on her phone and listened to it ring.

"Hello." Said Lacy on the other end of the phone

"Hi Lacy. It's Callie."

"Hi callie!" Said Lacy perky as ever on the other end of the phone "What can I do for you?"

"I just got asked out on a date." Said Calllie

"Well good for you!" Said Lacy

"Well the thing is…"Trailed Callie "That I have never been on a date before. I don't really know what to do or wear."

"I am on my way." Said Lacy "Go shower and do your nails. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

30 minutes, a shower, and a fresh coat of nail polish later there was a knock at the door. Callie opened it to find Lacy standing there with a bag of what looked like cosmetics, and a coffee holder with two coffees in it.

"Hi." Said Callie letting her in

"How long until your date?" Asked Lacy sweeping past Callie

"Hour and a half."

"Good." Said Lacy "Now sit."

Lacy pulled out a chair of the table in the kitchenette, and made Callie sit there while she arranged her hair painstakingly for 30 minutes.

"So." Said Lacy "Where did you meet this guy?"

"I went to get coffee and he sat down, we talked, and he asked me out." Said Callie "I have never been on a date before so I said yes."

"What about Gunner?" Asked Lacy

"What about him?"

"I thought you liked him." Asked Lacy

"I did but I did not know him, so I was stupid."

"You don't know this new guy." Said Lacy

"I know." Said Callie "But that's the point of a date, to get to know someone."

"From what I heard you and Gunnar were getting close-ish." Said Lacy

"We kissed, and stuff but then he came over here high, and I kicked him to the curb."

"Sometimes, the ones that put up the biggest front are the ones that need to be loved the most."

Callie shot Lacy a look at that one.

"What do I look like to you?" Asked Callie "One of those people who subscribe to the romance novel shit."

"Hey." Said Lacy "You never know." I could make a woman out of you yet."

After trying on outfit after outfit lacy was pleased enough to let the ordeal be over with. Callie came downstairs in tight jeans, knee high black boots, and a red low cut blouse. She had to admit that Lacy did have taste. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Lacy coming down behind her, the doorbell rang.

"Now one last thing." Said Lacy "Make sure you go somewhere public, have your phone on you at all times, and do not be one of those girls who has sex with a guy on the first date."

"Got it Lacy." Said Callie giving her a quick hug "Thanks for all of the help."

"She opened the door to her Tall, Lean, accented date leaning in the doorway looking like sex on legs. Maybe the sex part of what Lacy told her would be harder to do….


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry about not posting all of the chapters that were promised. My computer is completely on the fritz. Nothing I can do about it, I also have a bunch of projects do that I need to perfect before judging so I can get them to state before I am done in this one club that I am in. I'm pretty sure that I know where I am going with this though. Enjoy

The boys.

"Okay guys. This is what we are going to do. With Viktor dead now," Barney trailed shooting an infuriated look at Caesar who just hung his head "We have to get a hold of his second in command, to see if he is the one that has put a hit out for Callie."

"How to you want us to do that?" said Hale from behind Christmas

"Before Viktor bit it he told us that Uri is going to be Tiksi, Siberia indefinitely." Said Yang

"Where the fuck is Tiksi?" Asked Christmas

"Somewhere cold." Said Barney

"We wouldn't have to be in the cold if Hale wouldn't have killed the guy in the first place." Said Toll Road

"Hey!" Yelled Hale "Fuck you man! It was an accident."

"Whatever." Said Yang

"Well." Said Christmas "How do you expect us to get there?"

"We can take the plane most of the way, but about 50 Clicks out we have to switch to snow mobiles." Said Barney "We should be able to get there within 24 hours."

"When we get there, are we taking him with us, or are we finishing the job there?" Asked Yang

"It would be too much of a mess if we brought him back, so we are going to have to finish it there." Said Barney

"Well." Said Christmas sounding extremely tired "We should get moving if we are going to get there on time."

With that all of the boys had stowed their gear, and left off from the field that they7 had set down in to "talk". A few hours later they had set down in the last reachable spot by plane near their destination of Tiski, Siberia, a desolate wasteland of nothing but snow, and hungry people without the ability to work. The perfect place for a crime lord to hang his hat.

"We need to find some snow mobiles." Said Barney hopping out of the plane with all of his cold weather gear on preparing for the worst.

"Looks like there's a mid-sized town east of here about two kilometers that should have what we need." Said Christmas looking at his phone

"You and that phone again?" Asked Barney starting off walking in the deep snow "Maybe there should be a rule on using phones while on jobs, How the fuck do you even get cell service out here?"

"Like I said there's a mid-sized town, they might have a cell tower or something." Said Christmas

"You two should just get a room, and get it over with." Said Hale from his place at the back of the group.

"Hale." Said Barney "You have no room to talk right now, you are the reason that we are out in the cold right now."

"I got a little trigger happy." Said Hale "I said I was sorry, what more can I say?"

"Nothing." Said Barney "Let's just keep walking."

Before long they made it to Chersky, a mid-size town close to where they needed to be in Tiksi. With much haggling, and eye batting from Christmas at the lady who ran the rental place they rented enough snow mobiles for all of them, and continued on their way towards Tiksi.

"When we get there," Yelled Barney from his snow mobile "Let me take the lead; we need him alive for the time being."

"Agreed." Said Christmas

When they made it to Tiksi they found it to be much of a ghost town with only a few people out of doors with it only being noon. It did not take them long to figure out where Uri had set up shop in the small town. The was held up in the largest fishing warehouse in town, allowing him to keep the facade up that he was just a business man, but in all actuality he ran many underground scenes, including human, and drug trafficking.

Once they arrived at the warehouse Barney stopped them all so that they could get into gear that would be more practical, and easier to fight in.

"Yin." Said Barney to the small Asian man "Go in through that back to see what kind of security he has."

"Okay." Said Yin Yang heading off to the back of the warehouse

"I'm going to make a phone call guys." Said Barney "While he's doing that..."

With nods from all around Barney took out his satellite phone to call Tool. He still hadn't thought it poignant to let Callie have a cell phone so Tool was going to have to do for now . On the first ring Tool picked up. Way faster than usual which should have set up red flags.

"What's up Tool." Said Barney

"Not too much." Said Tool

"Can I talk to Callie?" Asked Barney "I just want to see how she is doing."

"I'm afraid she cannot come to the phone right now." Said Tool

"What do you mean?" Asked Barney "Isn't she supposed to be apprenticing under you in the shop?"

"She is man. She was in here yesterday helping me out."

"Where is she now?" Asked Barney

"Don't freak out man," Said Tool knowing very well that Barney's mood was going to sour completely "but she had a date last night."

"Okay." Said Barney losing his cool almost immediately

"Which is okay, because she is 17 so she should be allowed to have dates, especially after what happened to her mom, but…" Trailed Tool

"But?"

"She never came home last night." Said Tool "The guy she was with gave the slip to who I had tailing her."

"What!" Yelled Barney "You lost my daughter!"

"To be honest man she really doesn't think of you as a father figure yet."

"Tool!" Yelled Barney "You have got to find her. The Russians have a price on her head."

"Why do they have a price on her head?"

"One of the higher ups was married to Angie, and because I got to have a kid with her instead of him he's taking it out on me by trying to hurt Callie." Said Barney

"Fuck man. I've got to find her." Said Tool "Gunnar's already out looking. We will find her"

"We are going in to interrogate one of the guys now." Said Barney "I'll call you in a little bit about our progress."

"I will find her man." Tool said before hanging up the phone

"We have a problem guys." Said Barney to the guys standing around him

"What?" said Christmas looking up from cleaning his gun

"Callie's been taken." Said Barney

"Shit man." Said Hale

"Was it them?" Asked Toll

"Tool doesn't know yet, he's working on it." Said Barney "What we have to worry about is getting in there, and making sure that we do our jobs so that Callie can come home safe. When Yang gets back we are going to go in there and get him to talk, we will find Callie, and I am going to have to trust Tool, and Gunnar to get her back home."


	17. Chapter 17

"Fuck!" screamed Callie as she was doused in water

"Wakey wakey." Said a voice in the darkness of the room

"Dimitri?" Asked Callie as she blinked against the darkness "Is that you."

"Yes my dear." Dimitri said as he flipped on the light to the room

Callie blinked at the light a few times before looking around the room. She was in an what looked like an old motel room. She was hanging from the ceiling by some leather straps. There was a kitchenette on the other side of the room, a bed, and even a TV with a big hole in the screen.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Callie

"I want you to lead me to dearest dad." Said Dimitri

"How the fuck do you want me to do that?" Asked Callie struggling against her bonds

"I want you to stay put where you are." Said Dimitri

"We are going to push all of the right buttons, and we are going to make daddy come running."

"He won't come." Said Callie "He barely knows me. Now I'll be out of his hair completely."

"You underestimate him." Said Dimitri pulling a mean looking knife from a bag at his feet, and what looked like a tape recorder.

"What's that for?" Asked Callie

"This," He said gesturing to the knife "is to hurt you, and this" he said gesturing to the tape recorder "is to record it for your dear old dad."

"Fuck you." Said Callie as he pushed the record button on the tape recorder

"Now." Said Dimitri "I want you to beg me to stop cutting you."

"No." Said Callie "I won't"

"Not yet." He said as he cut into her cheek just enough to draw blood

"Fuck you." She said

""Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said "Manners…"

He just into her neck, almost enough to sever her right sternocleidomastoid.

"Fuck you!" Callie yelled as she felt the blood start to drain down her clavicle, and down her sternum.

"Muscle damage not working?" Asked Dimitri "Maybe we should start off with something more drastic….tendons maybe…"

"Fuck you." Said Callie through gritted teeth

"You have the power to make this stop." Said Dimitri "All that you have to do is beg."

"No." Said Callie

"Tendons it is." Said dimitri cutting the back of her hand deep enough to be able to reach the bone. Callie screamed.

"Hands are really specialized in their movements." Said Dimitri "I wonder how easy they will be to move once I am done with them."

**Before the phone call to Barney**

"Gunnar!" said Tool busting into the hovel that Gunnar was currently passed out in

"What the fuck Tool." Said the Swedish giant sitting up from where he was sleeping

"I need your help." Said Tool

"Go away Tool." Said Gunnar "I'm busy."

"Yeah." Said Tool "I know. Meth takes a lot out of ya."

"Okay." Said Gunnar "What do you want?"

"The Russians swept in and took Callie." Said Tool

"When?" asked Gunnar

"Last night." Said Tool

"How?"

"I let her go out on a date."

"You did what?" asked Gunnar

"I let her go out on a date." Said Tool "She got asked out, and I let her go. I had someone tail her, but they shook him."

"Well." Said Gunnar "We have to go find her. Barney must be pissed."

"He doesn't know yet." Said Tool

"What do you mean he doesn't know yet?" Asked Gunnar

"I just haven't told him." Said Tool

"You have got to call him." Said Gunnar

"I will I just want to do so at the right point" Said Tool

"You better do it quick." Said Gunnar "I'll go out and look for her, and you go call Barney

"Fuck you." Said Callie meekly to her captor. She was covered in her own blood from all of the marks that criss-crossed her body. She was losing too much blood, and she could feel it

"What fun game should we play next?" Asked Dimitri

"Fuck you." Said Callie again

"You may just yet." Said Dimitri as his phone rang "What? Yeah dad I've got her. Yeah she's Ross' kid. What do you mean? I don't want to come home. How long? Who's going to watch her? Yeah they're tight. What happens if she dies while I'm gone? Okay dad. Bye."

"Well." Said Dimitri closing his phone "I guess we're not going to have any more fun today."

"And why is that?" asked Callie

"My dad called me away for a while." Said Dimitri "Do try not to die while I'm gone."

**I know another short chapter after so long of waiting. I just haven't really had any inspiration lately. Sorry. I'm working on it.**


End file.
